


Can't Wait To See You

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, suggested sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your waiting at the airport for your flight to L.A. To meet up with Chris. It's taking awhile for boarding to start and your getting antsy waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait To See You

Warnings:Suggested sexual situations  
NSFW  
Fluff  
18+

You are waiting at your gate, for your flight to be announced, for boarding. You are both excited and sad at the same time…excited that your finally going to meet up with your boyfriend…but sad that it’s only for a few days, because your work schedule is very busy at the moment. You try to focus on the happier part…while your sitting and waiting your phone buzzes. You noticed it’s your boyfriend Chris, you get butterflies in your stomach and answer.

C. Hey! Sweetie….getting excited?

Y. Yes, but it’s taking forever for the boarding to be called.

C. Is the plane at the gate?

Y. Yes, must be taking longer for the flight crew to do their check list.

C. Well just think in a few hours you’ll be here.

Y. Ya.

C. What’s wrong? 

Y. Just really missing you, that’s all, wishing I was already there. 

C. Soon, babe, have you looked at your email yet?

Y. No! Why?

C. Well FILA sent me the finished photos from the shoot in December, and I sent them to you. They want me to pick the first few to be released, so I sent them to you….so?

Y. Give me a minute and look….I’m going to put you in speaker….

So you open your email….and….OMFG.

C. Hey babe?

Y. Oh sweet Lord….are you trying to kill me?

C. Are you smiling?

Y. Something like that, but thank you, I need that.

C. So which one is your favourite?

Y. The one with the blue jacket, blue jogging pants…which I would love to get you out of…and the backpack. 

C. Good! Thought you would like that one…..

“We are now boarding aisles 1-5, please make your way to the gate.” 

Y. That’s me, babe. See you in a few hours….love you.

C. Love you more.

After that you board and find your seat. Well for next next few hours all you can do is stare at the photos. When you land and get your bags and head out, you see a sign with your name on it, and head over to the man. You find out Chris sent a driver, so now it’s only mere minutes until you see him. When you get to his house, and he opens the gate and you drive in. You get your bags and head to the front door….it opens and Chris is standing there In the exact FILA outfit….you say thank you to the driver….and close the door….with a wicked smile…knowing that your going to have fun getting him out of it.

Copy © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
